The Legend of the Sibling Gods
by Rinz Xymethyst
Summary: Saiou Hanobi and Saimii Sugimoto, Kagome's grand daughter, are normal high school students until one incident came that changed everything...
1. Intro

**Short Introduction:**

The sun was almost up and cocks were starting to crow. Its bright rays were starting to shine into the window on the west part of a ladies' Dormitory inside Maria Magdalia University. Four teenage gals woke up as their alarm clocks rang, telling them that it was time to prepare for another day of lessons and lectures. 4 of them simultaneously took their alarm clock in different rooms and looked at the time. It was 6 in the morning. Shocked by the time they saw, all of them quickly went off their beds and raced going to the bathroom to be the first one use it. All of them were fast but only one of them won the race and that was Ayame Kazuka, a sophomore with short wavy brownish-black hair up to the middle of her neck, deep black eyes and tan complexion, also known for being a fast runner who, at that time ran as fast as the wind bumping to each of her 3 opponent dorm mates and entered the bathroom, closing the door with a loud bang. She started to bath while the 3 were all feeling helpless and waited for their turn outside the room standing in a line.

"Why does she always get to be the first to go to the bathroom?"

Fea Fukouka, a junior high with yellowish-brown curly hair up to her waist, tangerine colored eyes, flesh complexion and healthy body, who is also a volleyball varsity in the University said. She was standing, her back on the wall crossing her arms in front of her, looking moody.

Shizune Kirisawa, a 3rd year student with mocha wavy hair up to the bottom of her shoulders, golden brown eyes, average figure and complexion between flesh and yellowish heard her question and replied.

"Well, isn't it obvious? She's one of the fastest girl runners in her batch and even in the whole campus. We don't stand a chance in being first even if we're older than she is."

Both of them made a deep sigh and continued to wait while Saiou Hanobi, their batch mate, also a varsity player and year representative for the Student Council High School Department with dandelion shaggy hair up to the middle of her shoulders and waist, emerald colored eyes, peachy complexion and a tall figure who was caught between skinny and average in body, was humming a soft tune.

After an hour of bathing and dressing for school, all four of them ate their breakfast, took their bags, wore their shoes and went out of the dormitory to the secondary school building.

"Well, here comes another day of class and notes." Sunne said bored by what's going to be happening the whole day. "You know what guys? I think going to school is just something that could bore us to death. I mean its much better to find a text mate or boyfriend than listening to our teacher blabbering about something that we can't understand sometimes."

"If ya say so, but for me I love to go to school." Ayame said with glee as she was listening to her fave song in her mp3, "Yeah! Break it yo!" she was shouting out while Fea added, "And for your info, we understand what the teacher most of the time is talking about. Well, almost all our class and batch mates understand except for those who are so not into their studies and just texting their few numbers of boyfriends in the campus. Maybe they're not listening. Their doing other "irrelevant" things aside from copying notes."

Fea looked at Sunne with her fake evil smile and she gave her an "I-was-hit-by your-comment" facial expression.

Four of them walked to the schools entrance door and found three of their other friends waiting for them there, one of them with long black hair waving at Saiou.

"Saiou-_chan, Ohayou_!"

The young lady called out to her close bud who was walking towards them. Saiou waved back as a reply. "_Ohayou, Sai-chan!"_

Saimii Sugimoto, A junior high school student, with long silky black hair up to her hips or a bit lower, ruby colored eyes, a bit shorter than Saiou by two inches in height with a graceful body and milky complexion ran towards her best friend followed by her other two companions. The 7 young ladies gathered together and walked to their school.

"So how's Sean, by the way?" Chiharu Hanata, a sophomore with auburn layered hair, blue green eyes and fair complexion asked Sunne as they walked.

As Sunne heard her question, a sudden sadness gushed into her. She looked a bit depressed and Chiharu saw this. She was guilty to asked the question so she said something not to let her be bothered by it. "You know what, it's okay if you won't answer me. I understand what you're feeling." But then Sunne replied in a saddened voice. "I dumped him." When the blue-green eyed lass heard her answer, she was shocked but them managed to talk in a soft voice. "You dumped him?"

The golden-brown eyed girl nodded and Chiharu just kept herself quiet.

"You know what? I'm really such a fool not to see what he really was. Such a fool of me to think that he was the right one for me. But then he wasn't. He's just used me in a dare. His pals dared him to make me fall for him and I was such an idiot to fall right into it. I hate him." Shein cried bending down her head a bit not let others see she was in grief. But them tears flowed on her cheeks and Chiharu saw it. She comforted her dear friends and continued to walk while the others were also talking.

"Did you watch Gundam Seed Destiny last night?" Kiza asked Ayame and Saimii excitedly.

"Sorry Kiza, but I slept early last night. I haven't seen it." Saimii regretfully said while Ayame who have seen the anime series replied. "All right, break it! Kira is so _kawaii._ But then who was that girl with him with pink hair? I thought his pair was the one with the reddish hair named Flay. I kinda forgot her name. For me their not compatible." Kiza answered, "The girl with pink hair that you're talking about is Lacos. She's the pair of Kira. Hey Saimii, Among the Characters, who do you like best?" Saimii who was listening to them said, "I like Athrun Zala. He's cute and his pair Cagalli Atha. They're really a great pair. You know what? I want to make a story about them." Kiza said, "_Honto_? If you'll write it I want to be the first one to read it. I want to know how you write." Saimii blushed and smiled at her friend. Kiza again conversed with Ayame. Both of them talked about their favorite anime while the ruby-eyed girl listen to them intently with having interest on the topic as well.

After a few minutes they were inside the school. They bid each other goodbye except for Saiou, Saimii and Kiza who were classmates. They went to their lockers and left their unneeded things there and brought only the ones that they needed.

And so class started and the adventures these 7 teenage gals begins to unfold.


	2. Fateful dream

**Review:** Saiou Hanobi and Saimii Sugimoto (Aya and Tooya's Grand daughter) are best friends who have normal lives until one day a incident came that changed every thing. Find out in the story.

"_Light always triumphs over Darkness…__That's a fact…yet what happens if light goes with the Darkness to it's lose? Who will succeed?__One of them shall win and one must be defeated…but who Knows where victory's side will be?''_ Chapter 1: 



**Cha[ter 1: A Fateful Dream**

"_She hid her face from the whole world,_

_Leaving it in darkness because of the _

_Shame and anger that she felt for her brother Susanoo,_

_Who destroyed her lands that persuaded her in putting a _

_Curse on him together with herself for all eternity."_

It was the middle of the night and all the people were fast asleep. Silence filled the whole atmosphere that evening. Such a pleasant night for those who were tired from work and those who came from their classes at school bringing dozens of home works to be done by tomorrow. The wind was blowing calmly, the sounds of the crickets were low yet can be heard from afar. Stars were illuminating the night sky like gems kept in mines. But most of all, the most marveled sight was the fullness of the moon glowing vibrantly on space that was seen on top of a sacred mountain bordering the city from the vast plain and forest just behind it. The mountain was called the place of the Hidden Luminous Sun. For it was said that _Amaterasu Omikami_, the Sun goddess and Luminous deity, hid herself inside that great cave in the mountain because of shame and anger that she felt for her brother_Susanoo_, the storm and destruction god who caused the pestering of her plains, the destruction of the world through natural occurrences and his most obnoxious and vile play which was throwing a skinned horse across the sky that broke the floor of heaven where Amaterasu and her maids sat, weaving. For many days she kept her face from the world that made the other gods worried because there was neither sunrise nor sunset for the morning to open and to close before the night. She covered the entrance of the cave with a barrier seal that hindered the divine entities from entering. And so, the gods thought of possible solutions that would make the _Megamisama_ come out. They offered her gifts of gems, jewels, mirrors and other materials that were interesting to have but they didn't succeed in letting out the Almighty goddess. Then one day, a young deity by the name of Uzume whose features were stout, chubby and has a bit of clumbsiness stood in front of the cave and danced the most hilarious dance that the gods have ever seen. The _Kami_s laughed hard that echoed all over the world. Amaterasu heard the laughter that was outside the cave. She was so moved by their laughter, that she thought she would just take peak. So she looked outside the barrier but unfortunately one of the gods saw her, took her hand and pulled her out of her shell and made her look in front of a mirror that made her see her beautiful bright face. Since then on Amaterasu never hid herself from the world again. After many centuries, in the modern time, a shrine was made for her inside the same cave. So we continue on to our present…

But as night was to be broken by day, the silence that was obtained that evening was disturbed by the noise of unknown creatures running across the plains from up the sacred mountain. Suddenly out from the atmosphere, in front of the full moon came an image. Hair as silver as the silvery moon held in a pony tail behind a males head was being blown by the wind, dark blue eyes that were as blue as the night sky gazed into the city with ill intentions and skin as fair as milk were reflected by the moons rays. He wore clothes of mobility that seemed to be from a distant land of nobility covered by a long gray robe. He looked young but he was almost 10 decades old. It was the power of immortality that made him stop aging. He was on a white stallion, holding a sword slightly downward with one arm. He was ready for any combat that might come in his way in fulfilling his mission. His master, their King, ordered him to find something… no, not something, but SOMEONE. And he had to take that person back to their kingdom, the reason of their travel to the present world. His fellow beings were riding across the field and were separated by two groups of three to make the search much faster and undestructive, not to let anyone in the present know that they were there.

At the city…

Even though it was late at night, some students at one of Tokyo's prestigious University namely the Maria Magdalia University were still busy working for their Flower festival tomorrow. The Student Council was the one chosen to sponsor and host the said activity. The officers were in charge of the program and making booths, while the year and class representatives were tasked to make and put the decorations.

Going to the representatives…

Most of them were busy putting and making their assigned jobs. Their leader for the decoration committee, Saiou, many call her Jen, stood on top of a standing ladder, putting one of the confetti balls in place.

"That's it. Keep on going. You're almost finished, Jen. Just a little bit to the right, then forward…that's right…" She said to herself, putting the material to the most appreciable place possible. " A little more tip toes forward and… there." Just as she was about to stand off flatly on top of the ladder, Jen who was also known for her clumsiness, out balanced herself that made her start to fall. Slowly her feet unattached from the ladder loosing her grip on the confetti ball that she was putting, "Oh no" was the only thing that she could say then, and after that a loud scream was heard that echoed through out the field. Many students heard her but were far to reach her in time of her fall. Jen closed her eyes and just waited for her to touch the ground and feel the pain on her whole body to take her. But just as she was six feet above the ground, a young man who was running to her when he heard the echoing scream, now stood under her, his hands opened wide to catch her from her fall. He caught her and held her in his arms just on time. The frightened lass snuggled close to the lad that made the young man smile at her grumbled expression. When Jen opened her eyes she saw that she was in the arms of a boy. She looked at the teenager hesitantly and when she saw his face smiling at her, she moved away from him and stood by herself her back turned away from him, blushing.

"Are you all right" the boy asked.

Jen, hesitantly looked at him and answered, "Y-yes I'm fine_."_She was shy to say anything to him after what had happened but then spoke, "Uh…well… thank you."

"Your welcome. You better be careful next time. I have to go now, I have to continue my work on stage. Bye." The boy waved at her and ran towards the officers on stage. Jen's friends saw what happened and went to her immediately after she was saved.

"Are you okay, Jen? " Fea Fukouka, one of her close friends asked her, worried.

"You look pale." Saimii Sugimoto, also one of her close buds, said as she touched Jen's cheeks.

"Hey, Don't worryNo need to be troubled about my condition and besides, it was just an accident." She said to her friends. " And I'm saved, thanks to him." Jen looked at the boy with the other officers.

After the accident, they continued on with their chores like nothing happened until they were finished with the making of the festival.

"Alright guys!" The SC president, Suzuka Daimaru, called out. "That will be all for today! Let's all pack our things and go home. Be here tomorrow before 8 a.m. to prepare for the festival."

And so, the SC members all packed their things and went home tired from their work.

"Come on, Jen, Let's go home!" Shizune Kagurasaka , one of the class reps and her friend called to her. "We're leaving now."

"You go ahead! I have to get my bag upstairs in the classroom." Saiou replied to her friends across the quadrangle.

"Okay, but be sure to call me if you're home already." Saimii, told her to make sure she'll be all right. And all of them left with out Jen, going home.

The school athlete raced herself upstairs and took her things with her, then raced again in going down. As she was going down, she saw something move on the lower floor. Saiou thought that it was a shadow. She felt curious of what it was and so, she ran following it. When she was on the ground floor…

_**CLASH!!!**_

Saiou bumped into someone and fell on her butt. The one who bumped into her also fell down with a loud thud.

"Oooh…" Jen felt her butt soar and put her hand on her head to stop it from aching. She looked at the one who bumped into her and saw that it was the one who saved her from her fall that night when they were taking care of the preparation for the _Hanamichi_. Her savior was lying flat on the ground unconscious. Saiou didn't know what to do so she knelt beside the boy and instinctively woke him up. She softly patted him on the cheeks.

"Hey, are you okay? Wake up, please wake up." Jen kept on tapping and shaking him, until he came to his senses. The boy grumbled and then felt his headache. His head had hit the floor that made him unconscious. Jen looked at him and saw that he was a cross between cute and handsome. She suddenly felt, that she like him. Dark almond colored hair, flesh complexion and brown eyes, brilliant brown eyes._He has long curled lashes and… _Saiou thought to herself as she looked at his eyes_. He has the brownest eyes I've ever seen…_Jen's eyes widened as she realized that fact._ They're pretty…_ She was amazed. But then she came to her senses when she saw the boy trying to stand up by himself. She took hold of one of his arms and helped him stand. The boy saw her beside him.

"Oh, your still here. I'm sorry, if I bumped into you." The boy apologized. Jen accepted his apology. The Emerald-eyed teenager took the brown-eyed boy's bag from the floor and gave it to him. Jen saw that he was a little bit dizzy so she asked him if he wanted to walk with her home. The boy agreed and both of them went out of the school together. While they walked they conversed with each other, getting acquainted.

"By the way, I'm Kyochi Akari, I'm in 3rd year class Rosemary. As you know I'm also in the Student Council High School Division. And you are…"

Jen looked at him wide eyed and thought, _He's a junior too? Oh great!_ She shrugged, then said, "I'm, _Saiou-_Saiou Hanobi. But, you can call me Jen if you want to. I'm in the SCHSD too. I'm in section Chrysanthemum." Jen also heard that their SCVP was one of the schools popular campus personalities. There was silence after that, Jen's greenish gem like colored eyes continued to look at the boy's face, and the lad noticed it. The school stud began to be conscious and asked, "Is anything wrong, Hanobi-_san_? Do I have dirt on my face?" Jen who just came back to her senses smiled shyly and said, "Oh, nothing at all. It's just that your eyes… they're so brown. They're… they're kinda cute."

"Oh…" the boy said, whispering in the air after pleasant commendation, but then he added, "I inherit my eyes from my father's. Well, I could say mostly I have similar features with him than my mom. But I was really close with my mother."

"Your… uh_…_your father and mother…are they going with you to the flower festival tomorrow?" Jen asked him.

Kyochi looked at the night sky remembering the memories of his parents together with him. Joyful and sorrowed memories that he will never forget. "I wish they could be with me." He looked at her as they walk, then looked at the starry sky, "You see, my parents passed away two years ago."

Saiou was shocked by the announcement and was ashamed that she asked about the topic. "Pardon me, I…I didn't mean to… I didn't know that they're already dead." "It's okay. I'm used to it." He looked at her and smiled. Jen looked at him as well, blushed a bit but then smiled back. She knew that there's still a part of him that wants to be with his parents.

After a few minutes, they were in front of the University's Ladies' Dormitory just a few blocks outside the campus of the school.

"Well, I'm boarding here in the Dorm. I guess its good night then." Saiou said giving him a smile for a bid.

"I guess so…" Kyochi said, "I just leave over there." He pointed at a subdivision a few blocks from the School Dorm. "Well, good night and sweet dreams."

"Yeah, sweet dreams."

And so, Kyochi left and Jen went inside the Dormitory, locked the gate and directly went upstairs to her room, exhausted. She took a warm bath first, dressed up in her pajamas and laid down on her bed. In just a few seconds, she was drawn to slumber.

But then, after an hour or more, she heard somebody call her name. She opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. The young lady walked to her window in the front part of the Dormitory and unlocked it. She gazed at the bright moon above, and then heard again her name being called. She looked down the street and saw a figure of a boy standing on the sidewalk, under the shade of a tree, then realized it was Kyochi. She smiled and called out, "What are you doing down there?"

The young man looked up in surprise as he heard her voice. He saw her giving him her sweet smile and so he smiled in return. He took a step forward to see her more clearly and said out loud,

"You dropped something when we bumped into each other, I'm just gonna return it."

The girl heard him and so instructed, "Wait there, I'm going down."

After wearing her outdoor slippers, Saiou rushed down stairs, unlocked the gate and went to Kyoichi. Both of them stood in front of each other. And the boy spoke.

"Uh…Hanobi-_san_."

"Yeah?"

"Okay…" brown-eyed stud took a short breath, "Here's the planner you dropped. It fell from your bag when we clashed." He held out the planner in front of him and the young lady took it by one hand over lapping his. As sudden as impulses both of them took their hand away. Both blushed and can't think of anything to say. But just as they were about to say a word, they heard galloping steps of horses. They didn't know where it came from but they were sure that it was near. The galloping sound was getting louder and nearer. Suddenly they were surrounded by a troop of mean looking personalities riding on their big stallions. Saiou and Kyochi saw them with their dreadful eyes glaring at them icily. Then one of the knights moved off from his stallion and stood on the ground. His necklace suddenly glowed and they heard a voice.

"Did you find the great Lord?" A bold toned voice said.

The knight replied, "Yes, Gareth-sama, we have finally found the Master."

The voice said, "Good, I'm going there."

The necklace's glow faded. Jen and Kyochi found themselves in fear. Surrounding them were unknown beings and they don't know what those statue like creatures wanted to do with them. In a few minutes a portal opened and out came a man that looked like the strongest among them all. He was looking arrogant, and can be seen that his face doesn't show any emotion for his face was just filled with mocking seriousness. Obviously, he doesn't want to show any reaction and obviously he was their commander. The Leader of the big knightly looking beings surrounding them. He was the man who stood on top of the sacred mountain. With those deep blue eyes looking sharp as ice, he glared at the two frightened teenagers. He walked towards them and stood there like a big replica symbolizing a significant spot. He looked at the boy closely and smirked at him. He took his chin to his hand and looked at him more closely. He smiled, the boy looked at him with his scared eyes.

"I have finally found you."

With a speed as fast as lightning, he punched the boy on the stomach, making him unconscious. The silver haired commander put him on his white stallion and opened the portal. Jen, who was deeply dominated by her fear, saw what was happening. Then chills on her body made her move her feet. Suddenly she felt something inside her wanting to come out. What was it? It was like energy draining, but then, it wasn't. It's like something was locked inside her that, for a long time of being inside wanted to break from her. She saw the big knight carry Kyoichi but she couldn't do anything to help him. She needed to do something. All the foreign beings were starting to move going inside the portal. What was she feeling? Her knees felt weak that she suddenly knelt on the ground. Who are those creatures? What are they going to do with Kyochi? Suddenly, she felt her heart beat hard. A strong beating that made her feel her impulses as well. _What is this?_ She thought. It was running through her veins, to her whole body. Heat. The thing that made her confused more and made her shiver was that she heard a voice in time as she felt her heart beat much stronger, a female voice.

"Susanoo!" Like a whisper on her own ear. The voice came together with the blowing wind. _Susanoo?_ Her thoughts scrambled. Again for the second time she heard the voice called the name again this time, her mind went black and she stopped thinking. She wasn't in control of her body any longer. It was like something or someone has taken over her. Her body slowly stood up as the 2 last knights with their leader were moving to the portal to go back to their time. But then they heard the scream and were halted on their tracks.

"Nooooooooooo!!!!"

They looked back and saw the girl scream at the top of her lungs giving all her energy. Light came from above the heavens and covered her like a barrier, then started to spread out and swallowed the remaining knights. Their leader saw this but was to late to shield himself. The light made a big explosion and all became dark.

--

In another world, At the Kingdom of Evanesca, as the unknown power was let out by Saiou, one person had suddenly felt it that somehow knew what it was. She was asleep but then awoke as she felt the strange power released by its castor. It was the Queen. She woke up from her sleep hoping for the fact that what she had felt was something important. She wiped away the perspiration from her forehead with her hand then suddenly remembered something that was somewhat related to what she had just felt.

"It has started." She had spoken it like a whisper in the air.

Jen quickly opened her eyes and impulsively sat up on her bed feeling exhausted. She calmed herself down for a few minutes and looked around. She was in her room. Then reality struck her. What had happened to her and Kyochi surrounded by those beings was just a dream. An ominous dream. A nightmare. She had fallen asleep. Jen wiped her perspiration and looked at her window. It was the dawn of morning. The sun was starting to rise. She lied back on her bed feeling her whole body ache. Was it really a dream? She then put her hands under her pillow but then, stopped when her right hand touched something hard. She took the thing and held it in front of her. She looked at it and saw that it was her planner. Shocked, she sat up again on her bed and looked at the thing for a few minutes. Her eyes went wide. It was the planner that Kyochi returned to her in her dream. It wasn't a dream after all. It was real. But how did she found herself back in her room? In her own bed lying like she hadn't gone off from it. Like nothing happened. Something's not right here. Things are beginning to feel weird. Who are those people and why are they here, in reality, in her dream? She thought of so many things until her alarm clock rang letting her know that it was 6:30 in the morning. Time for her to go to school…


	3. The Prophecies

**Chapter 2:**

**The Prophecies**

"Gone has the destructive storm and the fierce wind but then,

after it had vanquished, it will return and take power.

Through the holes of time will he set himself his powers and replenish himself in the future.

In his own blood he shall dwell.

He shall wake after 5 centuries of deep slumber

when his kingdom has been challenged and the moon will glow its dark rays as the light wakes

from its own blood as well, giving the sign of his vengeance.

He will have power and shall destroy all of his rival and his own sisters blood."

The outlandish beings went back to their dimension, to the Storm Kingdom known as Velorare, and there, faced the wrath of their master. His Highness, King Zyrio, ruler of the kingdom, wasn't pleased by their news.

"WWWHAAAAAT? YOU RETURNED WITHOUT THE GREAT LORD?" the king bellowed at them, his face turning scarlet, "And what did you do while you were there?"

Gareth, the leader of the King's most Loyal and trusted vassals, known to be as the Dark Knights stepped forward and knelt before their king on one foot, bowing his head in shame and respect. He reported the incident to the King, "Your Highness, We are sorry for displeasing you. The young man was already in our midst and we had taken him with us. But then there was this bright light that took him away leaving us blown by a big explosion. We had almost had him, your Majesty."

"A bright light, you say?" The King asked them still enraged.

"Yes, your highness. A bright light. It blinded our eyes. It was like the sun brightly shining its rays at us. It spread out the land and had almost swallowed us but our powers were strong enough to shield ourselves from it. "

There was silence for a moment. Then again the king spoke to himself softly like he was murmuring in the air. "Rays like the sun's that suddenly appeared out of nowhere…" he remembered something that he had heard or read in the past. There was something familiar about the incident, which bothered him especially about the light that was like the sun's rays. The light reminded him of one of the Kami's in the sky world…

"Yo-your Highness, do you feel unwell?" Asked Gareth as he saw the King thinking deeply.

After the knight had asked him. A memory from the past entered the King's mind. Something about an incident that happened between the Sun Goddess and the Storm God. After a short recall in memory, the king knew what the light was all about.

"It has finally begun." The King said in a cautious voice with worried gestures while he was seating.

"What is it, your Majesty?" the knight asked, clueless.

"The Moon God's prophecy. It has finally revealed itself. The light has finally awakened and soon after will be destruction." The King stood from his throne and went to stand in front of the knight. "What you have seen might have been the sign of the start of the Moon God's prophecy. Amaterasu, she might soon be awakened by the descendant, but we shall hinder it from happening after we have returned the master to our kingdom. Go now, Gareth. I dismiss you and your men." He gestured his hand to dispatch them.

"Thank you, your highness." Gareth bowed again and stood up. He turned back and ordered his companions to go out of the hall.

As soon as the knights had left the hall, the king stood from his throne and went at the back of it. There, at the wall was a hallow part where the king pushed a gemstone revealing a secret passage way down deeper than the dungeon chamber at the base of the castle. The passage was lit with torches that made it easy for the King to see his way. The king entered the passage and stepped on the marble staircase leading to a dark room bellow the castle. As the king stepped his last on the staircase, the room illuminated itself with violet glowing gemstones placed on the ceiling and on the wall. Jar-like torches were then magically lit with purple flame on each side of the room. King Zyrio walked through the illumine path until he reached a huge stone slab door with ancient godly carvings. The King placed his hand on the middle of the door where there a huge pearl was put. As he placed his hands on the huge pearl, the pearl glowed with violet light and the light lit the ancient carvings on the stone slab door making it open. Slowly, the door opened showing a huge shrine for a God. There were many candles that were already lit placed in a huge shelf like holder beside a double human size replica of the Storm and destruction God, Susanoo, at the in most part of the room. At the middle was a lifeless pond, floating above it was a marble, legless table with ancient writings. On the floating table there was an Amethyst Orb glowing its vibrant color. Surrounding the pond was a magical formation written on the floor that was like it was used to do powerful spells and more.

King Zyrio entered the chamber and went straight to the pond. He walked on the water and stood in front of the floating marble table. The Amethyst orb was glowing vibrantly. It was reacting to the power of light which had just unraveled it self from many years that it had gone.

"Our long wait has finally ended. The time has come for us to have vengeance upon the Kingdom of light. Darkness shall rule the light and evil shall conquer the land."

The King held out his hand at his side that his palm faced the pond and cast a spell.

"Show me the Master."

With that, the water showed to him what he wanted to see. The King saw the God's reincarnation, Kyoichi. Looking at the boy made him remember the prophecy of the Moon God.

"Gone has the destructive storm and the fierce wind but then,

After exile, it shall return and take power.

In time will he set himself, and his powers at rest.

But then he will revive himself in another time.

In his own blood he shall dwell that generations will keep.

He shall wake after many centuries of deep slumber

when his kingdom has been challenged and the moon will glow its dark rays as the light wakes

from its own blood as well, giving the sign of his vengeance.

He will have power and shall destroy all of his own sisters blood."

The God's had before lived happily in the Sky World, especially the Sun Goddess. But as she was at peace, one day, her brother, the storm God interrupted her hobby as he did one of his obnoxious pranks on his sister because he was bored by all the peace and order around him. He was the storm and destruction God after all. He really could not stand the harmony in the Sky World that he menaced her sister. Because of it, Amaterasu hid herself but then with the help of the other Gods managed to return. And as she returned, she used her power to curse her brother to be exiled from the sky world. But then, the spell needed much power because the Storm God countered her curse not to let him be exiled. And so, because of using too much of her power, some of the curse went to her putting her in centuries of deep slumber in the heart of the Sky World. But now that Susanoo has been found, the prophecy had finally come true.

"Soon, time will bring you back to us, my Lord." The King said to himself, "Soon…"

The King grinned as he looked at the boy's appearance on the pond. And then, commanded the pond to undo the spell and left the room with thrilling excitement for the coming of the Storm God.

In the other Kingdom…

It was almost morning in the Kingdom of light, known as Evanesca. The Queen of the Kingdom, Sora, woke up early and went out in the gardens for a stroll. She thought of what she had felt the evening before. The thought had troubled her that night for the aura of the power that she had felt can only be from the superior Goddess. Then an idea went to her mind. The queen remembered prophecy that had been given to them by the Shrine maiden in Amaterasu's shrine for the return of the Sun Goddess.

"After many centuries of deep slumber upon a curse she shall awake by the one who is chosen. A maiden from another time, the last among her descendants shall unseal her and return her to the Sky World (_Sora no Sekai_). The light will rise and darkness will set Through this the balance of good and evil, darkness and light, Joy and sorrow shall be kept and be stable."

_The maiden. _She thought. _The aura that she felt might be the sign of the maiden's awakened power. This just means that the time has come for the Goddess to return_. She though of it until a soldier disturbed her with an important report.

"Pardon me your Majesty, but our spy from the enemy kingdom has returned and he brings us an important news." The soldier knelt on one leg behind the queen, bowing his head. The queen turned around and faced the soldier.

"What news does he bring?"

The soldier replied, "It's about the mission that the King gave to the Dark knights, your Majesty. The king ordered them to find the reincarnation of the Storm God in the future world. The spy also heard them talk about the Moon God's prophecy that was now beginning to unfold."

The queen was alarmed by the soldier's news. The time that she had feared had finally come. She dismissed the soldier and requested him to call the Light Knights to the throne room for a meeting. After the quick order, she hastily went to the hall but was met by her son, Prince Gerald.

"Mother, Why are you in a hurry?" the prince asked.

The queen halted on her track and replied, " My dear, there is really an important matter that I need to discuss with the Light Knights. I called for a meeting in the throne room with them just now."

The prince looked at his mother with questioning eyes. "Why? Is there any problem? If you'll have a meeting with them, then I will come as well. I am after all the prince of Evanesca, let me listen to your discussion."

The queen had no time to argue with her son that after the prince had spoken, she agreed to let him go with her. And so mother and son went to the hall as fast as they can. When they were in the hall, the light knights still weren't there until a few minutes later; all seven of them arrived hastily and knelt before the queen.

"We're all here, your Majesty." Maia Harmonica, the leader of the Light Knights said to the queen. A woman with long straight ocean blue colored hair up to her hips, bangs up to her eyebrows, cerulean colored eyes that were commonly showing a fierce glare and white complexion matching the icy scheme of her features. "What is it that you want to discuss with us?"

The queen sat on her throne and did not waste any time as she spoke, "You must know that the time of the prophecy has finally come."

As the Knights heard this all of them were surprised that they looked at the queen to know if what she was saying is true. Then one mail knight behind Maia, the sound controller, Gail Carom spoke. "You mean to say your Majesty, that the time has come for the awakening of the Goddess?"

The queen nodded her agreement then said, "Just this night I have felt a mighty power that made me awake from my slumber. And just this morning our spy from the enemy kingdom told me about the Dark knights' search for the reincarnation of the Storm God. As the two incidents had been close to each other in time, I have thought that the strange power that I have felt last evening came from the Chosen Maiden."

There was silence for a few minutes. But then it was broken by a question asked by the prince.

"Are you saying mother, that the maiden has finally been awakened as well?"

"Yes." The queen looked at her son as she answered. Then She looked at the Light Knights as she gave their mission, "Now Light Knights, as you have heard of this, I want all of you to bring to me the maiden as soon as possible before the Dark knights find her and take her."

"But how can we find her your Majesty?" Lyka, a girl with blue green colored hair made in two pony tails at each side of her head, navy blue colored eyes and flesh complexion not as icy as Maia's features but just the right scheme who is also Maia's younger sister asked, "We don't know how she looks like."

That was a big question. All of them did not know how the Maiden looks like. But then the queen had an Idea.

"Well, that's easy."

The queen held her arms in front of her like she was making something rise then commanded a spell.

"Come forth Orb of the Light, rise from where you are and show yourself to us!"

Just then something lit in the middle of the throne room and out cam a glowing crystal floating in the air. Then the queen commanded it,

"Show us the person from which I have felt the strange power that had disturbed me."

The crystal glowed more vibrantly that it was too much to take by the eyes. The queen, the prince and the knights covered their eyes or closed them not to be damaged by the light. After a few seconds the light slowly lost its glow and in from of them was a mirror in which two young ladies were seen. One has emerald green eyes and dandelion hair while the other has silky long black hair and ruby colored eyes.

"Are those two the Maidens?" Lyka asked.

The queen thought that the crystal was just confused by the aura of the power. So she told the girl,

"No. There should only be one maiden. It might be one of those two young ladies."

Just then one of the Light Knights seem to see something familiar on the two girls. "You're Majesty. Is it just a coincidence or not? As I can see it, both of them are studying in the school that your father established in the other dimension. The uniforms that they where shows it." Gail Musica, the sound controller of the knights, a young adult by the age of 24 with golden brown short wavy hair, blue violet eyes, flesh yellowish complexion and a height of 6 feet said, observing the two young ladies in the mirror.

The queen saw it as well and thought of asking about the condition of the school from Maia who is the one he tasked to be the principal of the School.

"Speaking of School…Maia, how the school managing?"

Maia answered, "The management is in good condition your Majesty. Everything is in order. Your father did a great job in making the school grow into one of the best in the country."

"It's good to know that." She said as she remembered the time when she met, the king of Evanesca in the forest beside the gardens of the school at it's back. The king was of course from another world. She was the daughter of the school director at that time and now is the directress after the death of her father.

"Maia," she said to the leader of the knights, "As the principal of the school I want you to observe those two girls in the school campus. I want you to know all about them. Know which one of them is the maiden and if you do, bring her to our world."

"But what about us your Majesty." Liza Emerald, the knight that has the power to control minds, a young woman with, brownish blond hair, dark brown eyes and fair complexion who is at the age of 18 asked the queen.

The queen gave her attention and said, "Since there are many vacant positions at will disguise as people working and studying in the school." She said to each one of them what they would be,

"You Lyka (looks at Lyka) will be a sophomore high school transferee student from England. Liza, (looks at Liza) you will be the secretary of the principal. Anya, (looks at Anya) you will be the master cook in the cafeteria. Jewel, (looks at Jewel) you will be the P.E teacher of the junior high. Gail, (looks at Gail) I want you to be the music teacher of 2 sections of each high school year. And you Xylem (looks at Xylem)…" the queen thought of what position to give him because it seemed that she couldn't think of a position that will suit him then after she had thought of something, "I will assign you to be the Math teacher of the juniors and seniors." The queen made a deep breath then said, "All of you will start by tomorrow and I want all of you to do your jobs. Watch over the two young ladies and be sure no harm will come to them."

"Yes, your majesty." The 7 of them chorused.

"What about me?" prince Gerald asked her mother. "I want to help in the search as well."

"Gerald, you are the prince of this kingdom and you should stay here and help protect it." The queen replied in an eager voice.

"But in protecting the Kingdom, that also means protecting the maiden which will help is in Keeping the kingdom safe and to awaken the goddess to bring peace and order." The prince went beside his mother and pleaded, "Mother, please let me go with them. Let me to protect and guard the priestess."

Queen Sora looked at his son in doubt. She doesn't want his son to be out of her sight because she didn't want to loose the only child left to her. Long ago, she had lost her eldest son in battle. Prince Harold, one of the strongest warriors in the kingdom, risked his life to protect it and his own mother. He used all the power that he had, draining all his energy in order to destroy all the enemies that were invading their land. All the troops of the rival kingdom were diminished except the one known to be the strongest of all, composed of the dark knights, loyal servant warriors of the King. Too much use of strength, prince Harold, felt weak and fainted on the ground. It was a great chance of the knights to kill the heir to the throne of Royalty of Light Kingdom. The Leader of the dark knights with silver long hair and deep sapphire eyes walked towards the powerless and helpless Foe Prince. He stood in front of the prince who was breathing short breaths, lying on the ground looking at him with a fearless stare.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me!" The warrior Prince ordered him, showing him that he doesn't need any mercy from his nemesis. He was a warrior of their Kingdom and so he shall die with honor.

The Knight understood. He looked around for he felt the presence of the queen near by watching them feeling anxious to be by his son side to protect him. As he saw or not as his eyes saw her but his ability to detect any life form inside his limited coverage area knew where she was. And he knew she was now scared for his son peeping secretly from one of the castle's curtained windows, hiding herself for safety. This was the good time to kill the Prince to serve as a warning to the queen and the people not to underestimate the force of the Storm Kingdom.

He took out his sword, holding it with its pointed tip downward to the Prince, held it high on the air. With a force fierce as Lions and speed as fast the speed of sound, he took the sword to its victim piercing directly at the heart and took it off, giving it's victim a quick death. The queen saw all that had happened and began to shed tears. She ran to his son's dead body with out any hesitation and fear that she might be killed as well and held it on her lap. She cried with a torn heart, as her eldest son lay lifeless on her arms.

"Woman."

The Sapphire eyed knight, called to the queen in such a cold voice. The woman who was crying looked at him with teary eyes. The man said,

"Let this be a warning for you and your people. You should never have underestimated our strength. I'll let you live for your kingdom's sake."

With that, the dark knights left, disappearing in thin air without any trace, leaving the queen in great despair.

"Mama! Mama!"

The queen heard her youngest son call her. She looked at the young boy running towards her, crying. The boy also saw what had happened.

"Mother, mother."

Again she was called. But then when she looked she saw her young boy now in front of her in his adolescence.

"Mother, would you let me go with them?"

She still doesn't know if she would let him go or not. But then she knew, that if he won't let him. He'll still persuade her to. So then she accepted the thought and said,

"Okay, I'll let you go with them."

The prince gave his mother his best smile and hugged her.

"Thank you mother!" He ended the embrace, "I promise to be all right and to keep the maiden safe."

Sora looked at her son and touched his face with her soft hand and said emotionally. "I know you will. I trust you." The boy grasped his mother's hands on his face feeling her warm touch. The queen took his hands from his cheeks and the boy bowed to her.

"Now all of you may go and rest. For tomorrow, your search begins."

All of them bowed before the queen and left the hall including the prince. After they have left, the queen went to the shrine of the Sun Goddess and prayed that the search for the maiden will be successful.

" PLEASE WAIT!"

Jen shouted as she ran quickly going to the bus stop to catch up and ride on. But as always, she was too late. So, having nothing else to do as a solution, she chased the bus and shouted out to let her ride.

"Hey! Mr. Bus driver! Please let me ride on your bus. If you won't let me, I'll be late for my class. And I know you can't stand people who are in need!"

The bus halted beside her and the door opened. Jen quickly went inside the bus and saw the driver looking at her seriously angry. She gave him a sly laugh, scratching her head and the bus driver said to her, "This will be the last time I'll tolerate your lateness young lady. Next time you'll be late, I won't stop for you." He gave the warning with furiousness on his face that made Jen scared. Jen gave him a bow and apologized for always being slow. She sat on the first seat of the bus and after a few minutes, she was outside the school campus.

"Thank you so much!You're really a great help Sir." She said bowing again at the bus driver before going down the bus. "I promise I won't be late again."

And so the race was on. The school bell rang signifying the start of classes. When Jen heard it, she quickly ran like she was in a 200-meter dash race. With the speed as fast as the wind, Jen managed to go inside the classroom just as the last ring was heard. She opened the door with a loud bang and stood in the middle of the doorway exhaustedly for a few seconds, breathing deeply, then went to her seat beside the window in the first column. All her classmates looked at her clueless that made them look like this (T.T;). A few minutes later, their teacher came. All students went back to their seats and sat quietly like angels. And so, class started. But, wait. There was something wrong. Jen felt that she had forgot about something that there was something she needed to do. Just then Mr. Yamato, their History teacher, adviser and moderator of the SC called her attention as she saw her looking blankly outside.

"Hanobi-_san_."

Jen looked at him and stood up. She said, _"_What is it,Yamato_ Sensei_?"

Her teacher gave her a fake smile (Inside he was irritated) (^_^";)and said, "Hanobi-_san_, Shouldn't you be with the other SC members getting ready for the festival. After this homeroom period, the students will all go down and attend the festival and outsider will be here as well."

Jen's eyes widened, "Oh no! I have totally forgotten about it!" She quickly ran outside to the school quadrangle but then returned to her classroom. "Thanks for the reminder Yamato _Sensei_!" She dashed down to her destination.

On the quadrangle…

"Where the heck is that clumsy girl?" Suzuka asked the SC members. But they didn't reply. "She should be here by now! She's always late! Too much for volleyball varsity player."

Kyochi, who was instructing the other members to be in their positions for the festival her commotion, went to her and spoke,

"Pres, I think you stress yourself too much." He said to her looking concerned as Suzuka turned to look at him, " Maybe she just woke up late; remember that last night was a tiring preparation, especially when she's the leader for the décor committee. She almost did everything for the group when it comes to the making of the decorations and designs."

The president sighed and said in disbelief, "You're right… Maybe I'm just to hard on her."

Just then they heard running footsteps coming their way in fast speed. They looked around to see who it was and saw Jen running towards them quickly. She was speeding that Suzuka and Kyochi thought that she might hit them both. They called her attention to halt her tracks. But it was too late. Jen couldn't stop herself and so she bumped into the two making them piled on each other lying on the ground. Smoke dusts surrounded the area where Jen hit Kyoichi and Suzuka but then it was blown by the wind revealing the three, unconscious. First to come to her senses was Jen on top of Kyochi. Suzuka flew on the bushes feeling dizzy. When Jen sat up, Kyoichi opened his eyes and the emerald-eyed girl saw that she was sitting on him. Yo saw this too and both of them blushed looking at each other. The SC members saw this and began to tease them and cheer for them. Both then saw what was happening and moved from each other and stood up. Both of them were shy but then managed to give each other a smile feeling embarrassed.

"Hey! Can you help me here? I'm stuck on this bush."

The blond ponytail haired girl with gray eyes said as she was seated scrambled on the bush. Kyochi and Jen went to her aid and helped her stand from the bush. Suzuka stood up slowly not to hurt her sprained ankle and the three of them went to the other SC members to get ready for the festival.

And so, after 1 period of class in the morning, by 9 o'clock, the school was opened for the Hanamichi fest. Civilians, students from other schools and parents started to enter the campus, parents were ushered by their children inside and students went down from their classrooms to witness the festivities.

There were food, merchandise and game booths. Some classrooms were made into cafes. The stage was colorfully decorated with flowers. And the host was giving the introduction for the festival to inform the audience. Jen and her friends were in charge of room # 34, the orchard room where in orchids were being cared for. One of the school's cafes was placed there and it was a great spot for relaxation. Many visitors went to their place and drank their specialty apple herbal tea and ate their homemade blueberry pie. Their cook and preparation manager were Kiza Mahero and Ayame Kazuka. They're doing a great job because customers were filling the place quickly. After some customers leave another enters making the place out of vacancy.

"Oh boy, we're getting crowded." Shizune said, giving the order of the new customers to Saimii. "That will be 2 apple herbal tea, 1 cream puff, 1 sundae caramel, and 2 slices of blueberry pie." Saimii took the order from her and with the help of Ayame, took the food and drinks and placed it on Sunne's tray. "Here ya go."

Sunne took the loaded tray and gave the order to 2 lady customers seated near a bunch of blooming Vandas.

"Guys, we need more food!" Jen called to the kitchen.

Kiza who was having a hectic schedule in cooking was quite worn out and Ayame was busy preparing every dish to be served. All in all the officers were very busy.

"Hold on there, Jen! We're hurrying our business here. Don't worry. We can manage this quickly." Kiza called from the kitchen.

"Were cramming here!" Saimii called to Jen. "We need back up in putting orders…Oh, here's the order of table 2. And Fea! Here's the order for table 5…please hurry! We can't let our customers wait!"

"Right on there, Sai!" Fea replied.

For the morning, the café was in good condition until, lunchtime came that there were more customers that entered. Jen ordered to make every move quickly but precisely as possible not to make a bad impression to the customers. The café was really starting to cram…

While room 34 was full with customers, the quadrangle and other rooms were doing well. Every booth has many customers to attend to and the festival was in good shape. The SC hosted games, contest and intermission numbers that entertained the visitors. Flower shops and souvenir booths were selling their products to many people.

In the afternoon, the festival started to go from crowded to normal. The officers weren't busy as in the morning that made some of them have time to move around. One of those roaming was Kyochi. He walked around the campus tired from his job as one of the hosts on stage. He was substituted by one of her co-officers to give him time to relax. That time he had nothing to do and thought of visiting Saiou at her work in the café. So, he went to the orchard room # 34 and found all the assigned year and class reps at the café. Some of them were busy attending to the customers while some were resting. In the case of Jen as their leader, she was busy watching every action of the members.

He entered the room and found her standing beside the counter commanding Fea to substitute Shizune in the counter. He went to her and she saw him coming. She greeted him.

"Pleasant day, isn't it?"

The boy replied, "Yeah, it's a pleasant day." He looked at her in delight and said, " How are you?"

She gave him a sly smile and said, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Hey, listen." The brown-eyed boy stood beside her and asked, "Why don't we walk around the campus for a while? It's such a fine day and flowers are blooming in the school garden. We could go there for a while."

Jen looked at him in surprise of what he said. She thought for a moment then replied to him, "Err… okay. But we should be back here before the flower ceremony starts. I want to watch it."

Kyochi agreed and Jen called Chiharu Hanata, their 2nd year rep and her friend, who just came to school that afternoon because of her dental check up.

"Chiharu, please take care of things here for a while. I'll just go with Kyochi to walk around the campus."

Chiharu went to her and accepted the request. Then, she and Kyoichi went out of the café and roamed around the campus. Their main destination was the school garden where the 3rd year's _Sakura_ trees were planted.

They reached their destination and went directly to the young cherry blossom trees passing by different kinds of floral plants and the vegetable garden. They opened a half size wooden door with a yellow bell arch above it, an entrance to their so-called mini Sakura forest. As they entered they saw lots of Sakura trees planted by 3rd and 4th year students for the past 6 years. As they walked much farther, they saw their own planted trees that were still little stems trying to catch up with the other grown trees. But even though they were small, the Sakuras were blooming like bouquets of flowers. Its petals were being blow by the wind and were flying on the atmosphere. It was a beautiful sight of pink. The ground was also filled by pink petals that mixed with the green color of the grass on it. The two teenagers inhaled the scent of the trees and smell the sweet scent of blossoms.

Jen went to one of the trees and took a flower from the twigs and placed it on her ear. She then looked back at Kyochi and smiled at him dearly.

"Does it look good on me?" She asked.

Jen caught Kyochi who was occupied by looking at wonderful trees in surprise. He looked at her, then smiled and said, 'Yeah, It looks good on you."

The dandelion shoulder length haired girl blushed a bit then quickly went to him, took his hand and dragged him.

"Come on! Let's walk more."

"Hey, wait. I can walk by myself. You don't need to drag me."

"Oh, but I want to. Come on!"

And the two played inside the Mini forest having fun. Both of them stopped when they felt exhausted.

"Whew! You sure do make me tired." Kyochi said to Jen catching his breath.

"I'm so tired." Jen said.

Both of them lied down on the grass with Sakura petals and looked at the fair clouds above them on the bright blue sky.

Just then a Jen remembered her dream that night. The big creatures, the one with the silver hair, Kyoichi giving her the planner, and the bright yellow light that covered them all. What did happen that night? Was it really real or a dream? But the planner was there. Maybe she just forgot that she left it at home under her pillow. Or maybe not.

"Kyochi…"

The Emerald-eyed girl looked at the brown-eyed boy and called him. The boy looked at her and replied, "What is it?"

She wanted to tell him about her dream last night. And she did.

"Last night… did you…uh…well" She stuttered and can't think of word to use, "…have you…"

"Yes."

Before Jen could finish what she was saying, Kyochi answered her in advance knowing what she wanted to say. He knew that she was asking about the dream last night.

"Huh,"

Jen was surprised by his advance reply. "So you dreamt about it too."

Kyoichi nodded at her and looked back at the clouds. The clouds were all fair.

"I don't understand. When I woke up this morning, I felt my stomach hurt. And I was surprised by the fact that it was the spot where I was punched by one of the those beings." The brown-eyed boy put his hand on his stomach feeling the ache in it, "Until now it still soars, like my internal organs were also hurt."

Jen looked at him and looked back at the sky.

"Why should it be us?" she said feeling dreamy, "Why should we have such dreams and worry if it's reality or a nightmare. " she sighed, "Thing are starting to get weird."

Kyoichi looked at the girl intently with those brown eyes of his for a moment. The girl felt his gaze on her and suddenly felt conscious. She looked at the boy and just smiled senselessly at him. "You know what? We just got acquainted yesterday but then, we quickly became friends as I see it."

"Yeah…" was all he could reply gazing back at clouds. But then he thought about something and added. "Maybe we were really destined to meet and be friends."

With the things that he said, Jen suddenly blushed which was obviously seen by Yo. She turned to look again at the clouds not to let the boy see more of her scarlet face. She looked again mindlessly on the sky. "Destiny." she whispered in the air.

Both of them stayed on the garden, lying on the grass, thinking of reasons for all that was happening until they were bored to sleep.

Just then, Jen heard something. It was a sound that was familiar to her. A sound that made her remember the nightmare she had. It was the sound of the opened portal.

Quickly, Jen opened her eyes and looked around. There in front of them was the Leader of the dark knights who wanted to take Kyochi away. He was standing, towering them with his huge frame. As Jen looked at him with fear, Kyochi woke up. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking because of the light that was brightly shining through the trees, then fully opened it to see Jen beside him, awake, her face with so much fear. He looked at the direction where the emerald color-eyed girl was staring and saw the silver haired knight that took him in his dream…or should I say nightmare. Tremor was starting to fill his body. The knight was grinning at them.

"We meet again, Susanoo-_sama_." The deep blue-eyed leader of the dark nights said to the boy, making them feel his dark aura. He then called one of the other Dark knights, Ariol Ravenger, and a huge framed knight as big as their leader stood beside him. All of them were wearing a gray robe and so, he took his hood off to reveal his face. He had gray colored hair and eyes that seem to be blank. Kyochi looked at him directly in the eye and after a short while, suddenly, he felt a wave of nausea fill him. The eyes of the knight suddenly turned red giving the sign of his hypnotic ability. He was hypnotizing the boy, making him sleep. And his plan was successful. The boy fainted unconsciously, sleeping on the ground.

"Kyochi!" the girl yelled.

At the café…

The girls were now cleaning the room because their work was finished. All rooms were now closing, leaving only stools and booths open. It was almost time for the floral ceremony and display so all were getting ready for the special event. Kiza and Ayame were washing the dishes and keeping the unused ingredients of their food and drinks, Chiharu and Fea were cleaning the tables and piling the chairs while Saimii and the others were taking the decorations off.

"Oh boy, we have a lot of stuff to clean here and Jen hasn't returned yet." Sunne said, sweeping the dirt off the floor. "I wonder… where could they be at this time?"

"I bet their dating." Fea said to the curly haired girl teasing, while piling all the dishes.

"Don't even think about it." Saimii who was standing on one of a stool taking the floral decors from the wall told them, "Jen would never date anybody who she just met. Their just friends."

After taking all the decors from the glass wall, Saimii went to the storage room to keep the materials. As she walked she passed by the counter and saw Jen's Cellphone. _She might have forgotten about it. _The knee length long silky black haired girl thought as she carried her load to the storage room and left it there. She returned to the counter and took the cellphone. She asked permission from Chiharu to find Jen, give her back her cellphone and bring her back to the cafe. Chiharu allowed her to find Jen and so she left the café in search for her closest friend. She ran around the campus looking in every room for her dear friend but she didn't find her. She went to the quadrangle, saw Suzuka, and went to her asking about Kyoichi and Jen. But their president didn't know where they were.

"I'm sorry Saimii-chan, but I haven't seen them since Kyoichi took his vacant time." Suzuka said.

"I see…" Saimii went from discouraged to hopeless, but then thought and said. "Do you know where they could be?"

"I don't know. You'll just have to find them on your own. I'm busy right now." Their SC president bid goodbye to the ruby color eyed girl and Saimii continued on her search. She looked inside the comfort rooms, on the parking lot, in the school's mini zoo, in the roof deck even in the swimming pool area, but to know neither sign of the year rep nor the vice president of the SC. She continued to run, but then halted her tracks. She thought and remembered what she heard Kyoichi said to Jen.

"_Why don't we walk for a while? It's such a pleasant day and the flowers are blooming in the school garden. We could go there for a while._"

Saimii heard Kyochi said to Jen about the school garden and thought that they might be there. And so, she altered her destination and went to the school garden.

At the Sakura mini forest…

Jen saw Kyochi faint and went to him. She shook him to wake him up but it was no use. The commander of the knights called again another of his troops, Ryou Kazaki, the knight with deep black eyes, black hair and pale complexion standing shorter by 2 inches by his leader. This time one of the knights took his hood off, revealing a deep violet spiky haired male knight with deep scarlet eyes and black lips, went towards the boy and took him from Jen. Jen who was terrified by the huge and evil looking knight took her hold from the boy. She looked at the knights who were now leaving after they had what they wanted.

"_Matte_!" The girl called with a shaken voice.

The commander of the knights, Gareth, stopped walking and turned around to see the girl. He looked at the girl with those fierce eyes and just stood there in silence. He didn't say anything. But the girl needed to ask him about something and so she did.

"What are you going to do with him?" She asked with her crying voice.

Gareth didn't answer. He just looked at the girl a short while and then turned back to his companions and went inside the portal that was made on a landmark at the middle of the forest, leaving the girl all in fear and confusion. Jen cried loudly not knowing what to do. She thought of so many things. What is she gonna tell to the people about what happened to Kyochi? How is she going to get him back? Why did the strange beings take him? She was all confused and worried. She can't take the feeling and began to put her hands on her face and cry her emotions out. She couldn't do anything to help her friend…

Back to Saimii…

She was running, breathing fast. 30 minutes had passed since she searched for her dear friend around the school and now she was entering the garden where she thought their vice president and her best friend would be. She ran quickly, not to waste time to see her closest friend. She passed through the floral garden, then the vegetable garden and into the Mini forest. Not far from the entrance of the forest, she heard somebody crying. The voice was familiar and there was only one person who cried like that, or should I say cry like a lost sheep.

"Jen-kun!"

Saimii called, following the voice. She went to the direction of the crying voice and saw Jen sitting under one of the old Sakura trees, sobbing after crying out loud her exaggeration. "Jen-_kun_…" She called her again in soft voice.

Jen stopped sobbing as she heard her name called. She turned back and saw her best friend, Saimii, standing near he tree exhausted. Seeing her best friend there with her made her feel glad. She looked at the long jet-black haired girl with ruby colored eyes then suddenly felt like crying again, but not in despair, but with joy.

"Saimii-chan! Waaaah!"

With so much over acting, she went to Saimii and cried on her lap. With the sudden- show of emotion, Saimii sweat dropped and sighed hard. She knew Saiou since they were in 1st grade and she knew that she was the type of person who is sometimes with the capital O and A. She was annoyed by the exaggeration that the golden haired girl was showing and said,

"Uh, Jen." She said as her eyebrow twitched, "Stop it. Your not a crybaby anymore, you're a teenager. And teenagers should not act childish. Sorry to say this, I mean no offense Saiou Hanobi, but for your information you're getting on my nerves. Stop crying on my lap like a sheep COZ YOUR IRRITATING ME!"

Jen looked at her best friend and saw her turn red and smoke came out of her ears as she yelled at her. Jen saw this and suddenly as quickly as she can went far from her not to make her angrier. She made a face that looked like this (!_!") then sweat dropped and tried to calm her best friend down while she is far from her.

"S-sai, I think you should cool down for a while." She said as she slowly went hear the angry lass. The girl began to calm down and then went back to her normal self and Jen walked to her side. Saimii breathed deeply and then asked, "What had happened? Why are you crying?"

Jen saw the worried look on her best bud that made her want to let her heavy load inside, out. She asked the ruby-eyed girl to sit down under the Sakura tree so that she can tell her what happened. So, they sat and Jen began to narrate about the dream and about Kyoichi taken by some unknown humans. She told her about the knights and the light that covered them in her dream or should I say nightmare.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Saimii asked in concern.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me." She said hesitantly, "And besides you have so much problem to worry about that telling you my problem would only add up to your load." Jen said as she remembered Sai's problem about her parent's fight and her older sister's rebellion.

Saimii is one of the top students in their class, a member of the archery and tennis club, and is one of the wealthiest kids in town. Yet, even though she has all she wants, she was all alone. Her parents were always busy fighting over business and anything about their personal lives having affair with persons other than each other. Because of having lost patience, attention and love of their parents, her sister, Sera, began to have vices and do anything that will make their parents know she was there making herself the worst person she could ever be. But then, she still didn't have the attention and love she needed, so she rebelled and their parents made her live with her grandmother in the States, leaving her all lonely and isolated. The only persons she could talk to at her home were their maids, gardeners and sometimes the cooks. Even though she wasn't born in a family full of love and care she still made herself to be a good person who could love and care without anything in return. That was why Jen liked her and became her best friend.

"Jen, You don't need to worry about me. Your problem is much more worse that mine." Saimii said, showing compassion and wiping away her friends tears from her face with her hand.

Friends are friends and no matter what, true friends help each other. There may be no such thing as a really TRUE friend for others but for them there is.

And so a problematic and weary day in school was finished. Jen and Sai didn't tell anybody about what had happened and that was one of the problems. How could they tell their friends and other people about Kyochi's disappearance? They have to do something and fast.

"Sai, What are we going to do now?" The emerald-eyed girl asked her buddy. The ruby-eyed girl replied, "We have to tell Kyo's parents that Kyoichi can't go home for a while." Jen sighed deeply and said, "Oh… what are we going to say to them?"

There was a moment of silence but then it was broken when Saimii had thought of an idea. "That's it!" She stopped from walking and turned to Jen, "We'll tell his parents that there was an urgent training for the student leaders that they'll be away for almost 2 months!"

"Say your right!" Jen said with glee. "No wonder you have a wide forehead." Saimii had a kinda wide forehead that was hidden by her bangs. And some tease her for it. "But then what about us? IF they see us, how can we explain to them why we aren't in the training?"

Saimii sweat dropped and said, "Because, your clumsiness, Kyochi's parents don't know us. How will they know that we're also in the Student Council if they don't even know who we are? Sorry about the clumsy word. I'm kinda irritated until now."

"It's okay,"

"But then, what if they'll call to our principal and ask about the training? We'll be in great trouble. Oh, great, I knew we should find him first."

"You know what Jen, stop worrying about those things. I've figured it out already. We'll tell them that the council was the one who thought of it so the principal and the moderator knew a few about the said event. Copish."

"I heard it well."

So they both went to Kyochi's house and told his parents about the sudden occasion.

When they were there…

_Ding-dong!_

Saiou rang the doorbell beside the Akari mansion's huge gate.

"Whoa…this place is huge." Saiou commented as she rang again the doorbell but there was no answer. The third time she rang it, a speaker beside the doorbell sounded. The two then heard a voice.

"Akari's residence, good afternoon. How may I help you?"

Saiou replied to the speaker, "Uh, good afternoon. May I speak to Mr. Akari? It's all about his grandson Kyoichi who has gone on a training for a month."

There was a pause from the speaker then the voice replied, "Sorry, but Mr. Akari doesn't have any grandson with that name. You must be mistaken."

Saiou was shocked by what she heard.

"B-but that can't be. The address that my friend gave me shows that this is the house of Kyoichi Akari. And besides, he-"

But before she could say another word, the voice on the speaker told her, "I'm sorry Miss. But there is no Kyoichi Akari here in this house. You might have taken the wrong address." Then the two girls heard a beep from the speaker and it turned off.

"Jen-kun, I think we should go back now. We really might have taken the wrong address. Maybe he lives in another subdivision." Saimii told her friend calmly.

But Saiou was persistent, "No, they must be lying. Kyoichi told me that he lived in this subdivision. Let's ask some people around here if they know other families who are also Akaris.

Saimii agreed with Saiou and the two young ladies asked almost every house in the subdivision but they replied that they didn't know any other Akari in the Subdivision.

"Com' on Jen-kun, let's just go home. We need to rest for tomorrow's classes. It's getting dark already on the streets." Saiou told her friend and concern.

"Maybe you're right Sai-chan. But this is really weird. It's like Kyoichi really doesn't exist here."

"No. don't say that. Don't worry about him for now. All we need to do is to find where he is and return him here."

"Yeah, you're right. Com' on let's go home. I'm starting to get tired."

"Okay, let's go."

And so the two went straight home. Saiou returned to the Dormitory while Saimii returned to her house. They sleep the night away except that Saiou slept late thinking of what had happened to Kyoichi.

At the Dormitory that night…

"Why is this happening to me and Kyoichi?" Saiou asked herself as she lay on her bed, "Where are you now Kyochi and what are you doing?"

Slowly the Young lady's eyes began to close and she slept peacefully on her bed.


	4. Strange Day

**Chapter 3: **

**Strange Day**

"You know what?

First time we met I thought we could be friends.

And we did.

As I'm with you,

I feel that I'm safe and warm.

Your arms that covered me,

Made me feel loved…"

From the poem "Are we still Friends"

The next day for Saiou and Saimii was a great surprise. There were new members of the faculty and staff and new students who transferred as well. In the morning, before class started, Mr. Yamato introduced to them a new transferee student.

"Okay class! This morning, there are new staff and students that have been enrolled here in our school. And one of the new students is enrolled to your class." Yamato _sensei_ said, "Uh…Mr. Evanesca please come in."

And a young man with golden hair, flesh complexion and deep blue eyes walked inside the classroom. He was towering over 6 feet and as he stood in from of the class, most girls were captivated by his blue eyes that seem to make them daydream over him.

"Ohayou guzaimasu! My name's Gerald, Gerald Evanesca." He wrote his name on the chalkboard and faced the class again, " It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

After his short introduction he smiled at his new classmates that made the girls squeal like pigs inside the classroom. One of them said to Saiou,

"Oh my gosh, this is so great! We have another major stud in the campus! And his in our class!"

Saiou sweat dropped (o.o;) and sighed. She didn't know why her female classmates are so onto cuties. But it was true that their new classmate Gerald was cute, just a bit of his smile was devastatingly appealing. _Just like Kyoichi._ She thought. At that thought of her, she remembered what happened to Kyoichi and missed him.

"And everyone! You should know that Gerald here is the son of our present school directress Mrs. Sorah Evanesca. So I want all of you to treat him well. Welcome to class 3-Chrysanthemum Gerald. You may take your seat next to Ms. Hanobi on the 3rd column, row 4.

_What?_ Saiou thought as she was surprised by their teacher's sudden choice. Gerald went to his seat and as she was beside her he halted and greeted her with a smile,

"_Ohayou guzaimasu, Hanobi- san._"

The young lady couldn't speak like there was a lump in her throat, but then managed to say,

"Go-good morning to you to Mr. Evanesca! Ahehehe…." She scratched her head mindlessly.

The young man then sat on his seat and class started. The class went well and they have found out that their new classmate was in fact intelligent. Their classmates were amazed that he was not only good looking but smart as well. He was a gentleman too, when one their female classmate's seat accidentally broke, he gave her his chair and stood for the whole period until a new chair was delivered to their room.

Next period it was Mathematics, Geometry. They had a new teacher and he was not that comfortable to be with inside the classroom. His entrance inside the room seems to have caused the ambiance to be gloomy. His pinched look made the students think that he was a drug addict. His violet eyes spooked the students as he stared at them seriously. His yellowish skin made them judge him as sickly and malnourished until they had observed his body, which, even though can't be seen inside his clothes, can be judged as fit and in shape. He was handsome in a devil's way. As he was in front of the class he cleared his throat and said in a deep voice,

"Good day to all of you young humans, I am Mr. Xylem Gothica. I hope we will be fine in each others company."

He said it with a devilish smile. Then started the class. As he lectures many students began to get bored that they slept in his class. Xylem, even though he noticed them, didn't bother to wake them up or get their attention. He taught like he was in a slow race. He spoke not at fast enough and not that slow but then, it made the students bored because there was no enthusiasm in what he was doing. Like the living dead, as they have observed.

After an hour of Geometry, the bell rang signifying that it was Recess. Students began to go out of their classrooms as soon as their teacher dismissed them because they have only 20 minutes for their break.

Saimii woke Saiou up as she was sleeping in their math class as with the other bored students.

"Saiou-kun! Saiou-kun!"

The black haired girl shook Saiou at the back and she woke up.

"Mm, Huh? What time is it?" she asked Saimii as she yawned.

"It's 9:30, time for us to have a break."

Just then, Gerald approached the two and greeted,

"Hello, Hanobi-san."

The two looked at him and Saiou replied shy by his formality, "Oh, please don't call me Hanobi-san, you're my classmate now. My name is Saiou Hanobi, but you can call me Jen." She held out her hand for them to hand shake.

Gerald held out his hand as well and shook hands with Saiou, "Please to meet you Saiou-san."

"Oh, and by the way," Saiou introduced Saimii to him, "This is Sugimoto Saimii, My best friend. You can call her Saimii. She's the class president and Salutatorian of the batch. So if there's anything that you need or want to know, just go to her and ask."

"Saiou-kun! You don't need to brag about me!" Saimii whispered at her, irritated.

Gerald faced Saimii, smiled at her and held his hand for a handshake as well. "Pleasant day to you, Ms. Saimii."

"Please, call me Saimii." She said as she shook hands with him. Saimii, looked at Gerald and saw his smile and charming eyes that made her blush and become shy.

"It's a pleasure to see two pretty girls like you in the class."

"Thank you for the compliment." Saiou said energetically. "By the way, have you strolled around the campus?"

The young man replied, "Well, no. Actually, I'm not familiar with the places here."

"Well, that's okay. We can help you."

Just then their adviser, Mr. Yamato interrupted them as he entered the class and heard Saiou talk about a stroll in the campus.

"That's great Hanobi-san. Why don't you show Evanesca-san around the school campus this afternoon?"

When she heard the voice of her teacher, she panicked. That was a problem; she didn't want to do it at all. She was thinking of making Saimii do the job coz she was busy with the volleyball practice that they're going to have this afternoon. And she hated strolling around the campus. The whole area of the school was definitely huge. From preschool to college, the campus had it all including the gardens of each grade level, the Sakura forest, the mini zoo, the gymnasium for tract and field including the swimming pools inside it, the cafeteria building, the tennis court, the soccer field, the basketball and volleyball gym court, the club building, where all of the academic club and some of the non-academic clubs meet every club meeting day, the shrines, the auditorium, the big library building, the quadrangle and the mansion of the Directress.

"Uh…_Yamato sensei_." Saiou said to her teacher shyly.

"Yes, Hanobi-san."

"Can I decline the offer? I have a practice with the varsity this afternoon, so…I don't have time for that. Why not ask Saimii to do the job. She' doesn't have anything to do today and she's the president of our class."

"WHAT? Saiou-kun…"Saimii commented.

"Please, Saimii-chan." Saiou pleaded.

Saimii can't stand the sight of her best friend in need. So she agreed.

"Oh, all right. I'll do it."

"_Thank you_, Saimii-chan!" Saiou hugged her best friend.

"Now that settles it." Mr. Yamato said, "Saimii, you will show _Evanesca-san_ the school campus this afternoon after lunchtime. Both of you will be excused this afternoon in two classes or so."

Saimii blushed again as she thought of what will happen to both of them in the afternoon.

"Saimii-san." Gerald called her attention.

"Huh? What is it?" she asked.

"I can't wait to see the whole campus with you."

With those words, Saimii blushed even more that her face became scarlet.

"Are you alright, Saimii-chan?" her best friend asked her.

She looked at her best friend and said, "Uh…yes, I'm fine Saiou-kun."

After they have settled what to do in the afternoon, the three of them ate their snacks together.

"Hey, Gerald-san." Saiou called.

"Yes, Saiou-san." He asked.

"Since you don't have any friends here yet, you can be our friend."

The young man was surprised but then accepted it.

"Okay."

And so, Gerald became friends with Saiou and Saimii. The bell rang and class started again.

In the afternoon, after lunchtime, Saimii and Gerald roamed around the school campus as Saimii dictated to him the names of the places and buildings of the school.

"Over here at our right is the school gymnasium where we do our track and field events and over there is the Basketball and Volley ball court for of course, basketball and Volleyball varsities. That part over there is…"

Gerald interrupted Saimii,

"Ano…Saimii-san,"

Saimii stopped what she was saying and asked, "Nan desu ka, Gerald-kun?"

"Ano…how long do you know Saiou-san?"

"Well…I guess since we were kids. You see, we're childhood friends."

"Oh, I see…" he looked at the clouds above them, as he said, "Isn't she enjoyable to be with? I mean, in just a short time I have been with her, I have thought of her as a enthusiastic person, so energetic and full of joy."

Saimii was happy for the compliment that Gerald gave to Saiou that she smiled at him and said,

"Yeah, Saiou is really like that. That's why many likes her to be their friend."

"Yeah…"

As they continued their conversation about Saiou, there was something in Gerald that seems to bother Saimii. The boy keeps on complimenting her best friend and asks about her often. The conversation made Saimii sad and envious of Saiou for she felt that even for just a few hours; she sensed Gerald was beginning to like her best friend. She didn't know why she was feeling that way. But then, she managed to change the topic.

"Gerald-kun, by the way_, _where did you come from and where do you live now? I would like to know."

Gerald stood stiff on his tracks. He forgot to think of what place he was from. He remembered what his mother said to him.

"Gerald, I want you to be a junior high school transferee student. You will be classmates with the two girls to observe them both."

They were still in the palace at that time in the grand Hall.

"But mom, I don't know how to be close to them."

"Oh, son. Just make friends with them. That won't hurt you. And besides, those girls are pretty haven't you noticed. Especially the one with the black hair. Her ruby eyes seem to make me remember of something. Would say I'm right?"

"Well, yes, I have observed that. But there is something about the other girl that I like about. The one with the emerald eyes…"

The Crystal was showing them Saiou who was playing volleyball in the court.

"She's so, well…full of life." Gerald said, dreamy.

Gerald continues to be in his memory until he heard Saimii's voice.

"Gerald-kun, Gerald-kun." She called as she stood in front of him. "Are you all right?"

The prince came back to his senses then replied, "Uh…Yeah, I'm fine."

"What were you thinking of." She asked, worried about him, "You seem to think deeply."

"Well…No I wasn't. What were you asking by the way?"

"I asked where you are from?"

"'I'm from a far away place. It isn't really important to know where I came from, is it?"

"Well no. It's okay if you won't tell."

And so they continued to stroll around the campus while at the Music room where the 3rd year Chrysanthemum was …

"Good afternoon, Everyone!"

Their new Music teacher greeted them joyfully with his cute smile. Their new teacher in music had golden brown wavy hair, blue violet eyes with glasses and flesh complexion. His personality seems to be so pleasant and calm.

"I'm Mr. Gail Musica, your new Music teacher. I teach 2 sections of each HS level in Music so for the 3rd year our principal chose your section to one of the classes that I am going to teach." He said it with his always calm and happy facial expression. "Okay, so as I was told I'm going to teach you're class how to use the piano."

The class seems to be so energized by their teacher who was comfortable to be with except for Saiou who was bored because she was thinking of Saimii and Gerald together. She was looking at the clouds outside the window and sighed deeply,

'When is Saimii and Gerald going to return."

The class continued until it was time for another class and to their joy it was P.E. All of the class 3 Chrysanthemum went down to the gymnasium for track and field and waited for their teacher to come. While they were waiting they changed into their P.E Uniforms.

"Oi! What a great afternoon we have here!"

The students heard someone greet them. They looked around and saw a woman in her 20's wearing a red school sealed T-shirt, white jogging pants with 3 red stripes at the sides and black and red tennis shoes. She had red orange colored hair, scarlet colored eyes and tan complexion. She was smiling at then and as they see it, she was ready for a warm up.

"So, you must be the Chrysanthemum class? Bet you don't know me yet."

The students looked at her clueless. Seeing their faces made her want to introduce her self. So she said,

"Of course you don't! Who would know someone who he/she just saw. By the way, I'm Jewel Harolds, but you can call me Miss Jewel if you want to. I'm your new Physical Education teacher. Since we have just met, I want all of us to be friends."

The students liked their teacher in P.E because of her sociability. She was approachable and enjoyable to be with. Most of the Students liked her, especially Saiou who really loved sports just like their teacher.

"Jewel-sensei!" she called.

Her teacher approached her and said, "Yes, Hanobi-san?"

"Ano… can you teach me how to do a standing long jump well. I kinda slip when it comes to it. I just can't perfect my time on jumping and so is my bending when I'm already above the stick. I always touch it and make it fall."

"Well, that's easy!"

Jewel thought Saiou how the proper way of doing the standing long jump. And so they had a good bonding session for their first meeting. Just then, while their P.E class was about to be finished. Saimii and Gerald were outside the entrance as Saimii showed to Gerald the gymnasium. Kiza who was jogging around the field saw them.

"Hey, Saimii-chan!" she called and waved at their direction.

Saimii saw Kiza and waved back.

"Hi Kiza-Kun!" she greeted back told Gerald who was beside her, "Gerald-san, let's go to their place."

Gerald agreed and both of them went to where their classmates were. As they walked towards them, Kiza met them a few feet away from the track and field. Their Jewel-sensei, saw them coming as well and welcomed them.

"Oi! Prince Gerald!" she called to the prince.

Saiou heard Jewel call Gerald, Prince Gerald that she asked,

"Jewel-sensei, why do you call Gerald a prince?"

Jewel stood stiff. Her tongue slipped by calling Gerald, Gerald-sama. She didn't know what to say. Just then she had an idea.

"Ehehe…"she laughed a bit, "Well, of course! Gerald is the only son of the Directress here so sometimes we treat him like a prince."

Saiou never thought of that but it was true. So she agreed with what Jewel said.

Gerald and Saimii were already with their classmates a few minutes later. Gerald introduced Saimii to Miss Jewel.

"Jewel-san, I would like you to meet, Saimii Sugimoto. Saimii, this is Ms. Jewel Harolds our new P.E teacher."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Jewel." The young lady bowed in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you too, Saimii-san." She greeted back.

Gerald also introduced Saiou to Jewel, "have you met Saiou, Jewel-san?"

Jewel, remembered their mission then remembered Saiou.

"Yes, I have met her already. She's the energetic girl, right?" she commented.

Gerald said to her, "Saiou and Saimii are best friends."

"Oh, I see." Jewel replied remembering to know which of them is the miko.

After knowing each other, Jewel. Gerald and Saimii went to the others and continued the class.

After 2 hours or more of class in the school, the bell rang letting the staff and students know that it was dismissal. Time to go home. Saiou and Saimii went to their lockers where their other friends were.

"So, how was our day today?" Fea asked Saiou and Saimii.

"It was great! In fact this day is one of the best." Saiou answered.

"Yeah. There were many new students and teachers. In fact we have a new classmate." Saimii added.

Just then Chiharu saw Gerald walking towards them. "Hey guys, do you know who that students is?" she looked at Gerald who was now near them. The others looked at where Chiharu was looking.

"Hi, Saiou-san and Saimii-san!" the young man greeted his two new friends.

"Oh, him. His name is Gerald Evanesca. His our new classmate." Saiou told them.

"What? Evanesca?" Ayame said out loud that students looked at her and she began to feel embarrassed, "Oops, sorry…" the she returned to face the two and asked Saimii, " Is he the son of our Directress?"

"Well, actually…yes. He'll be studying here this school year." Replied Saimii.

Shizune looked at Gerald and saw his deep blue eyes and felt that she wanted top faint. "He is so charming! I think I'm gonna faint."

"Don't. If you'll do that you'll embarrass yourself." Kiza told Shizune.

"Uh…Hi Saiou-san." Gerald greeted Saiou as he was beside her.

"Oh, it's you Gerald-san. What brings you here with us?" she greeted back.

"Nothing really. I just want to give you your notebook that you have left at the classroom." He gave the notebook to Saiou.

"Oh…is that so… Thanks anyway." Saiou took the notebook from him as she replied her thanks.

"Forgot your notebook again?" Fea asked. "You are so having a memory laps."

"Hey! It's not my fault I always forget important things." Saiou answered her back.

"Well, duh… who in the normal state of mind would most of the time forget her lunch at home, her assignments and even sometimes wearing shoes going to school." Fea remembered the time that Saiou went to school wearing slippers or even just bare footed because she woke up late and was in a hurry to go to school.

"Uh…Hi, Gerald-san." Saimii greeted Gerald shyly that her face was blushing.

Gerald looked at the one who just had greeted him and replied with a smile. "Hi, Saimii-san. Thanks for strolling around with me in the campus."

"Mm-mm, _Ii_. It was okay. I had a good time myself." Saimii replied.

"Well, I have to go home right now. Mom is waiting for me at home."

"Wait, Gerald-san. Before you go, I would like you to meet my friends." Saiou introduced to him her close friends, "Gerald meet my best buds, Fea Fukuoka in 3rd year Dalia, Shizune Kirisawa in 3rd year Lily, Chiharu Hanata in 2nd year Kuro, Ayame Kazuka in 2nd year Kurenai and last of Course, Kiza Mahero in our class."

"HI!" all of them simultaneously greeted him.

"Hi to you to. Nice to meet you." He said, "Saiou I really gotta go now. My mom and I need to go somewhere just for tonight." He was in a hurry that he ran as he was looking back and continued bid to them, "See you all tomorrow!"

When Gerald had left, the girls except for Saiou and Saimii began to squeal. "WAHOO!"

"Guys, please lower your voices." Saimii requested.

"Sorry Saimii, but we just can't keep our joy. Gerald is so _Kawaii_." Chiharu said to her.

"Yeah, he is so cute. I wish I had a boyfriend like him. So charming and so…ohhh." Shizune was daydreaming.

"Yeah, yeah. Com' on guys. That was just a boy." Saiou commented.

"He is definitely not just boy." Fea inserted on their conversation, "He's one hot cutie. Oh my gosh."

"Yeah, whatever." Saiou was irritated by their commotion that Saimii made her calm down, "Relax, Saiou-kun. There's no harm in telling your emotion, right?"

"By the way, we also have a new student you know that." Ayame said. "She's a transferee student from Germany."

"Good afternoon, Ayame-san!" just then, on coincidence, A girl as tall as Ayame stood behind her. Ayame turned around and saw Lyka standing behind her.

"Oh, hi there Lyka-san. I was just telling them about you." Ayame said to her. "By the way Saiou, Saimii-kun, Lyka want to meet the two of you. She was asking me at our class if I know you two." She said to Lyka, "There they are Lyka. Hanobi Saiou and Sugimoto Saimii."

"Pleasant day to you! I'm Lyka Harmonicq. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lyka introduced herself to the two young ladies.

"Hi, I'm Saiou Hanobi." Saiou introduced herself.

"Please to meet you too. I'm Saimii Sugimoto." Saimii bowed and introduced herself as well. "Uh…Lyka-san."

"Yes? What is it?"

"I would just like to know how you became close to Ayame and why do you want to meet us."

Lyka didn't know what to say. She hesitated on telling them a reason. "Well, you see, I asked Ayame to be my friend in class coz I I'm just a new student here and she's really easy to approach. So when we became friends I asked her if she has other friends here at the University and she showed me your group picture. I saw the two of you and was interested coz she told me that you two are popular here around the campus." She laughed a bit to have some humor in his explanation.

"Yeah, that's what happened." Ayame told them, "She was really shy to approach everyone so I went to her just to make her comfortable. Then when we were getting close she asked me to be her friend. And so I agreed."

"Oh…so that's what happened…" Saiou said to them both.

"Saiou-san!" Fea called, "Chiharu, Shizune and I are gonna drop by the fashion shop of Chiharu's mom to see her new designs."

"Me too," Kiza told them, "I need to surf the net for some research."

"I bet your gonna search all about your fave animes." Saimii predicted.

"Uh he…you sure know me, don't you, Saimii-kun?" Kiza replied to her.

"Of course. What are cousins for?" Saimii told her. "And I'll just tell Aunt Keiko that you'll be home late."

"Well then, goodbye and see you tomorrow." Saiou bid her friends.

"Bye and see you tomorrow_!"_ Saimii bid as well.

"Bye!" their four girl friends chorused as then walked away waving at them.

Lyka was just gonna talk to them more but she was stopped by a voice that was calling her.

"Lyka! Lyka!" someone called.

Lyka turned around and saw her sister, Maia, walking towards them. The others looked at who was the one calling her and saw that it was their principal.

"Hey, isn't that Ms. Harmonica?" Saimii asked. Just then, she thought of something, "Wait a minute, Ms. Harmonica? Isn't your family name Harmonica too, Lyka? But that just means that…"

"Oh Lyka, there you are! I've been searching all over for you." Principal Maia said as she was near them.

Lyka said her sister, "I'm sorry onesan."

"Onesan?" Ayame asked. Then the three of simulateously said, "Eeeeeeeeeeee!"

"You-you-you mean to say that Principal Harmonica is your sister?" Saiou asked.

"Right you are!" Lyka answered her.

"Oh, good afternoon to all of you." Maia greeted when she saw the three of them. As she saw Saiou and Saimii her heart skipped. She found the two maidens. Lyka saw her amazement as she saw the two so, she introduced them to her.

"Onesan, meet Ayame Kazuka my classmate (looks at Ayame), Saiou Hanobi, a Volleyball varsity and Saimii Sugimoto of the Science Club. Both of them are in 3rd year Chrysanthemum."

"Kunnichi wa, Harmonica-san." Ayame bowed and greeted Maia.

"Harmonica-san, Kunnichi wa." Saiou greeted.

"Please to meet you, Harmonica-san." Saimii bowed as well and acknowledged.

Maia replied at their greetings with a bow and said, "I am grateful to meet young ladies like you." Not making it obvious that only Saiou and Saimii are the ones she said the compliment to. "Please excuse us, but my sister and I need to discuss some confidential business."

"Sorry guys. I need to go now. Let's just meet again tomorrow. Any way thanks Ayame, for introducing them to me. Bye!"

And so, Lyka went with her Ms. Harmonica and left the hall of the High School building.

"Whoa…" Ayame said, "Know what? This day is one unusual day for us."

"Why do you say that it's unusual?" Saiou asked.

"Can't you see? New students and Staff just entered our school and some of them are related to the high ranked persons in the Campus." Ayame explained. 'What if will be ambushed or what if we are being spied right now for the reason that our Directress is one wealthy woman, not just wealthy but one of the wealthiest in the country."

"Know what?" Saiou said to her, "Your explanation doesn't seem to be understandable. It doesn't make sense."

"How would you understand coz you have a brain as big as a pea." Ayame commented, "If Saimii won't help you study or do your homework, you won't be an honor in your class."

"_What did you say… " _Saiou asked her angrily.

"Saiou-kun," Saimii interfered with in their little misunderstanding as she wanted to stop them, "I think what Ayame is trying to explain to us is that she thinks that the new staffs are spies trying to spy on our Principal and Directress and their relatives."

"You see, Saimii gets what I was telling you."

"Shut up, Nitwit!" Saiou started to chase Ayame.

"Beeeeh! Can't catch me!"

"Why you…"

And so the three of them went straight home as Saiou chased Ayame and Saimii following them.


	5. Awakening of Destruction

**Chapter 4: **

**Awakening of Destruction**

"The time has come for Destruction

To surface from his forlorn prison

And avenge his right as a God."

At the Kingdom of Evanesca, the queen and prince together with some of the Light knights had a meeting in the great hall. They were discussing about their mission and how their first day in the other dimension.

"We just can't seem to know which one is the real _miko_." Jewel a knight who is known to be as the beast maiden for her strength and skills in combat, said as she told the queen her observations. "When I'm with the two of them, I could feel their divine powers but neither of them doesn't have the stronger nor the weaker aura. I thought it was going to be easy but it isn't."

"It's all right. I think we need more time for us to know more about those two young ladies." The queen said to them.

"You're right, your Highness." Gail told the queen, "We need more time. Maybe if we will be close with those two we can know them better."

"Thank you for agreeing with me, Gail." The queen thanked the knight of sound and talked to her son, "And how was your day with the two young ladies, my dear."

The prince replied, "It was fine, mother. They're really easy to get along with and I became friends with them."

"It's good to hear you are having progress."

"Thank you mother. It was really Saiou-san, the girl with dandelion colored hair, who made it easy for me. She was the one who asked me to be their friend. Saimii, helped as well as she showed me around the campus. Saiou is really great, if you'll meet her you will definitely like her mother."

"I see you have come to like her."

Gerald blushed as he replied stuttering, "Well I…I guess so…She's really kind and friendly. There's no harm in liking her, right?"

The queen laughed at her son as his face turned scarlet red all over, "Of course not! It's okay if you like her. She's just a young lady. You could choose any maidens you like." She then returned to the topic, "but let us go back to what we were discussing. Tell me the names of the two girl."

"The one with the dandelion hair and green eyes is Miss Saiou Hanobi while the girl with black long hair is Miss Saimii Sugimoto. Their both in junior high class Cygnus. Saiou loves sports while Saimii-san loves her studies. One is energetic and outgoing while one is shy and soft spoken."

"Have you felt any power of the maiden just yet from either one of them?"

"No, mother. They have the same aura and chi. As Jewel had said, neither has the stronger nor the weaker power just yet."

"I see…" the queen thought for a moment then turned to Maia, "How is our spy in the Storm Kingdom, Maia? Has he given you any report?"

"Not yet, your Majesty." Maia replied.

"And how about the Kingdom of the Tsukigin?" the queen continued, "Has the Moon God appeared to their King and Queen yet?"

"There is still no appearance of the Moon God, Tsukigomi, your majesty. King Califfe and Queen Allina Hethren haven't told us any news about it."

The queen thought for a moment then told all of them, "The coming of the prophecy is somewhat not hastened. We still have enough time to unseal Amaterasu. All we need to do is to bring to this world the maiden descendant."

All of the light nights and the prince agreed with the queen to immediately find the miko. The queen dismissed all of them and they rested for the next day.

While at the Storm Kingdom…

The King was pleased with the success of the Dark knight's mission. Their God had finally returned to his land. That evening they were preparing for the summoning of their God's sleeping spirit back to his present body. The king that night had called Gareth to the throne room where he was. Gareth knelt before the King and bowed. The King ordered him to stand after that and praised him for the completed mission.

"Gareth, I am pleased. You have brought to our land our God and now, there is no one that can stop us in fulfilling our dream to destroy the Kingdom of Light."

"Thank you for your appreciation, your highness." Gareth thanked the King.

"Welcome. I'm just glad that now we can finally avenge our God's sufferings. Let us say, that this is a favor for us at the moment for the Light and the Silver Moon hasn't awaken their Gods just yet."

"I agree with you your majesty. But as I have found out from anonymous sources, Queen Sorah of the Kingdom of Light had ordered her Knights to search for the last descendant of the Sun Goddess. It might be a hindrance for us if they find the maiden as soon as possible."

The King thought of what the silver haired knight said for a moment then replied to him. "Do not worry my loyal warrior, we will awaken our God as soon as possible and he will help us with that hindrance. For now, I dismiss you. Help the others for the preparation of the ceremony for the awakening of the Storm God. Tomorrow he shall be in our midst."

King Zyrio dismissed Gareth from the throne room and thought about what his knight said about the Light kingdom's search for the maiden descendant. He took a glass of wine beside him on a table and held it in front of his face as he thought.

"Sorah," He said, "Just you wait and see what will happen to you and your people after Susanoo fulfills his vengeance to your Divine Goddess, Amaterasu Omikami."

With that, the King drank the wind until nothing was left but the glass and left the throne room. He directly went to his room for his sleep.

The next day, Saiou woke up early that she had time to be with her friends in going to school.

"I thought you're gonna be late again." Fea told her sarcastically, "What have gotten into you this morning that you woke up early. Has something scared you last night that didn't make you sleep?"

Then Saiou looked at her with narrowed eyes and said, "For your information, nothing scares me every night. If I didn't sleep, I should have wrinkles and huge eye bugs right now. It's just that I slept early last night."

"Oh, okay. I believe you." Fea replied to her explanation. "Just don't be late most of the time coz if you'll continue that attitude. You'll be called to the principal's office."

"Sure."

As Fea and Saiou were having a conversation Kiza, Saimii and Ayame talked about their favorite topic, which is…tantadadan…drum role please…drrrrrr…nah, just kidding, their favorite topic, which is of course, animé! You got that right!

"Hey Kiza, Saimii, have you read about the Manga 'Zodiac P.I.'?" Ayame asked the two cousins.

"Na-uh, I haven't read it. " Kiza replied.

"I have read it." Saimii told her.

"Really?" Ayame asked Saimii and the girl replied, "Yes, I have a manga of it in the house. All four volumes. You can borrow if you want."

"I want to borrow. May I?"

"Sure you can. I'll just give it to you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay. My classmate says that the story is great. So, I wanna read it too."

"The main characters are Lili who is a the detective known as spica. She uses this ring of hers that can predict any clue for the mystery that she solves with the help of astrology and Hiromi, who is Lili's childhood friend and a genius. He helps her in everyway but then he's also a detective really. Kiza how about you?" Saimii remembered Kiza.

"Oh, me? I haven't read that one yet. Maybe I'll just borrow some from you."

"Okay."

As for Sunne and Chiharu, they just walked happily with the others towards the HS building. In front of the entrance Gerald who was standing, his back on a post beside the huge entrance door, met them as if he was really waiting for somebody. When he saw Saiou walking towards the entrance with her friends, he moved from where he was and went to her.

"Ohayou, Saiou-san!" he greeted as he was in front of her.

Saiou was surprised to see him and said, "Oh, hi there Gerald-san."

When the bold haired girl greeted him he told her, "Can I walk with you going to our classroom?"

Saiou was surprised by his sudden request but them managed to say, "Sure, why not." So she told her friends, "Uh, girls? We'll just go with Gerald to our room. So, I think it's bye-bye for now."

"Okay." They simultaneously said and bid Saiou, Saimii and Kiza goodbye.

Her friends understood her and went inside the building. As for the three left…

Saimii who was happy to see Gerald and greeted him, "Good morning, Gerald-kun." She smiled at her a bit blushing.

The boy turned and saw Saimii beside him. "Oh, good morning to you too, Saimii-chan."

"Uh, guys. I think we should go inside now. We'll be late for our first class if we don't." Kiza said, as she never wanted to be late for anything.

And so the four of them entered the building and went straight to their classroom.

As time passed by at the future world, at the other dimension in the Storm Kingdom, all were prepared for the return of their God, Susanoo. Inside the palace, Kyoichi woke up and found himself inside a huge elegantly decorated room, dimly lit. There was only one huge window having carved symbolic boarders, which was at the front part of the palace. He looked around as he sat on the soft and comfy bed and saw that he was not in his house. Kyoichi stood up from the bed and walked towards the huge window. He looked at outside of it and saw the whole atmosphere with dark clouds. Thunder can be heard from afar and lightning glowed as it stroke. He looked down the land and saw the garden below him filled with black and lifeless blue roses which was an impossible color for the roses cause there is no such thing as black and blue roses. The leaves of the bushes were dark lifeless green or a shade of green, which is close to black. Some of the flowers were wilted. Most of the living plants had lifeless color, which shows the characteristic of the place, which is definitely LIFELESS and full of sorrowed auras. He could see that in any minute, a storm could come and destroy the whole place. Just then someone opened the wooden door of the room and a man with deep black eyes, full black hair and white complexion entered the room. When he was in front of Kyoichi, he knelt on one knee and bowed before him. He then told the young man.

"Good day, Master Susanoo. I am Zeon Lian, one of the dark knights and your guardian. Our King wants to meet you in the throne room right away."

Koichi didn't know what to think or do. He hadn't seen this Zeon Lian ever in his life until now. He wanted to ask him where he was and why he was in such a place. So he told him,

"Uh, excuse me Sir but I don't know what you are talking about. Where is this place and why am I here?"

The Knight looked at him with emotionless eyes and told him,

"Our King will explain to you later where you are and why you are here in our Kingdom. For now you must go to the throne room and meet King Zyrio."

Kyoichi couldn't do anything but follow the knight's order and so he said to him, "All right, I'll go with you."

And so Zeon stood up, bowed before Kyoichi again and gestured him to go out. "This way, Master."

The young man went out of the room together with the Zeon and both of them went to the throne room where the king was. Along the way soldier who bowed when they saw Kyoichi met them. The young man felt conscious. He didn't now why they were bowing before him. He just bowed at then in return and continued to walk to their destination. When they were in front of the throne room entrance, the huge silver door opened and they went inside. Inside the room King Zyrio was seated on the throne waiting patiently as his elbows were on one arm of the throne his hand supporting his head as he laid it on his hand. His expression was bored but as Kyoichi went in his mood changed and turned into a cheerful one.

"Ah, you have come my dear Master. Welcome to our palace." The king greeted Kyoichi.

As he greeted Zeon bowed before him and so did Kyoichi but the king said to him. "Oh, no Master, no need to bow before me. You're our Lord and therefore we should be the one paying you due respect." He bowed in return.

"Oh, okay…" Kyoichi did not understand what they were saying so he just rode on. Just then he remembered what he wanted to ask the King. "Pardon me your Highness…"

"Please Master, its Zyrio." The King told him.

"O-okay, King Zyrio," Kyo said. The King wanted him to call him by his name but then he just kept quiet not to have any arguments. " Why did you bring me here? And, and where is this place?"

"My Lord, you are here in the Storm Kingdom, Velorare. And this, the place where you are right now, is the throne room of the castle of Destruction." The King answered him freely with his majestic voice, "We have brought you here for the reason of bringing your true form back."

"My true form back?" Kyoichi asked not knowing what the king meant.

"You see, my Lord. You're truly our Lord, the storm and destruction God, Susanoo. It's hard for you to believe, but it's true. We have been searching for you for a long time. And finally, our search has ended. All we need to do is to awaken you're divine spirit and power of the God."

This made the boy worry and confused at the same time that he didn't know what to do. He looked at the King in the eye and told him. "Uh…Zy-ri-o, may I please ask you to return me to my world. I believe you have mistaken me for someone else."

"No, I have not mistaken you for someone else." The King said firmly, "It was through the Orb of fate that I have found out that you are the reincarnation of our Lord. The Orb would never lie about a thing such as this."

"But, I am not a God!" Kyochi told them, "I'm just an ordinary human. Nothing else."

"To you, you might be but to us you are not."

With that, the king took a small pouch from his side and took a fist of the dust inside it and thrown it towards the boy.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked.

The king did not answer. The boy inhaled the dust that made him faint, lying on the floor.

After a while, one of the soldiers entered the room and informed the King that the preparations for the ritual is about to be finished. And so the King bid the soldier to tell the other Dark knights that their descendant of Susanoo will be taken to them in a couple of minutes. And the soldier went out of the room.

"Zeon." The king called to his knight, "Bring the boy to the Shrine of Revelations."

Zeon did as his master ordered him and went straight to the Shrine where the reincarnating of the Storm God will be done, carrying Kyochi. When they were there, Kyochi was laid on a pond of water in the middle of the shrine, floating. The water in the pond was said to have a power that can make you levitate that is why he was floating on it. Around the pond were carvings of ancient languages used by the gods before. It seemed to be an incantation for a ritual. The place was dark and was only illuminated by the light of the moon from the huge whole on the roof. Transparent gems surrounded the ritual ground that seems to glisten as it reflected the light from the top. After a few minutes all preparation for the reincarnation ceremony were finished. The King and All of the Dark Knights were present as the ritual started.

The moon was glowing vibrantly directly above the shrine with yellowish-green color as its size was doubled as usually seen in space. It suddenly turned red as the king chanted a spell as he stood in front of the pond raising his hands towards the moon.

"Most revealing and silent moon radiating above us, I ask thee for thy power.

Here before thou is one who is chosen among all children of destruction.

As thou had predicted through the prophecy that thou had made, guardian of night,

Let this be done according to thy will."

After that the carvings on the ground surrounding the pond lit up that it was easy to read the ones written on it. Together with it, the gems reflected the scarlet color of the moon that gave a bloody ambiance. The King then read the written carvings on the floor.

"Hear the plea of your servant, Oh Lord of Storm and Destruction.

Free yourself from the curse of the Radiant Sun that locked you for many centuries.

Through your descendant, may you return to this world and give the vengeance

That you have wished caused by your wrath on those that swore loyalty to the light!"

With those words, thick dark clouds started to appear in the sky that covered the moon filling the atmosphere with darkness. Then the pond lit up with red-violet light that surrounded the body of Kyochi. The carvings then disappeared from the floor and the gems turned black the plants surrounding the area that had little life left in it wilted as the light began to show the person inside it.

There, floating in the pond, standing with its head bowed down was a young man with gray messy hair, pale complexion and a great majestic figure. Yet his aura can be felt with anxiety, despair and anger glowing around him as a dark purple radiance. Slowly, the atmosphere returned to normal. Slowly, the head of the young man rose up revealing closed eyes that suddenly yet with a strong impact on the King the Knights opened, showing nothing but bitterness and hatred that made its aura invisible. What they saw was not the boy who they took from the present world by the name of Kyochi but a divine being that they feared, honored and waited so long to return. And that being is no other than the Lord of Destruction and the powerful God of Storm, the ever feared Susanoo…


	6. The Lantent Rays of the Sun

**Chapter 5: **

**The Latent Rays of the Sun**

"You may not know,

But there is this light inside you

That shines brightly as a path for one in darkness

To live it and see the real beauty of the light.."

All of the people who witnessed the awakening of the Storm God bowed and knelt down before the great Lord of Destruction. The vile _Kamisama _looked around and then, looked at himself, as he could not believe that he was back in his world and with a body. It had been so many years now.

"Oh, It feels so good to be back!" the god said as he rotated his neck and shoulders to relieve it.

"Welcome back, my dearest Lord!" Zyrio greeted his Master.

Susanoo looked at him who was kneeling down before him and said, "Who are you that has summoned me back to this world?"

The King answered, "I am Ulrich Zyrio Stephan Velorare, one of your descendants and the King of this Kingdom made in your honor."

"Ah! So you're a descendant of mine. I'll give you my thanks for returning me to this world later, but now, all I want to do is to find that wretched sister of mine and make her pay for what she had done to me in the past."

With those words Susanoo went of the pond and was going out of the place when Zyrio stood and told him,

"Wait my Lord! You don't need to hurry in finding the Sun Goddess. We are already in search for her as well. There's no need for you to find her. We will do the task for you instead."

The Storm God looked at the king with a mean devilish and suspicious glare then said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes my Lord, I am sure." The king replied nervously.

At his reply the Lord of destruction suddenly changed his mood from suspicious and fearing to an ignorant one, which is like a happy-go-lucky 17-year-old teenager. "Oh, all right then. I'll leave it to you. But first…" There was a short pause. "Show me around the place and to my room." He ordered it like a kid would do.

Even though he was a god, Susanoo's attitude was of an ordinary free spirited teenage boy. He was the youngest of the three superior gods of heaven and earth that made him the kid among them 3.

Zyrio did as he was told and asked one of the Dark Knights Illiana Crestmine to escort their feared Lord.

While at the other world…

"Oh my God! This is so chic!" Fea told her friends as they were inside the department store inside a mall, shopping for their needs. Well morely on their wants, I could say.

"Whoa…Slow down Fea, you're gonna wreck the whole store with your fast choice of things. Not to mention the mess that you're making whenever you choose clothes." Ayame told Fea as she was taking a t-shirt away that Fea tried which was accidentally thrown on her head.

Everyone was having fun on their weekend shopping spree. Fea, Ayame and Chiharu went to the department store and clothesline shops to buy new shirts and jeans. Shizune and Kiza surfed the net inside an internet café inside the mall while Saiou and Saimii had tea in their favorite café.

To be continued…


End file.
